


Stressed Out

by starryeyedwriter



Series: Miraculous Song-Titled fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Illness, Kissing, Romance, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette gets sick from being so stressed out. Adrien takes care of his bugaboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have to stop writing so much Miraculous fics

"No Alya, Im okay. Just sick, and stressed out. You don't have to come over," Marinette said, "my parents are right in the bakery if I need them."

"Has Adrien called? He's been really worried about you. What happened to you guys after the dance," Alya asked, "you two haven't been the same."

"I got caught up in the fire of Rose when she got changed before I got out. He took me back to his house and cleaned me up. We talked and then fell asleep together."

"Why didnt you tell me you got hurt," Alya asked upset.

"Cause I knew you'd freak out. Tell Adrien that I'll call him when you guys get out."

"Alright," Alya said, "I'll let him know."

Marinette thanked her before hanging up. She sniffled and blew her nose, looking at her phone. Adrien hadn't stopped texting her. She coughed and turned over in bed, jumping when she saw Tiki.

"He's just worried about you," she said.  
"I know. But all he's done is worry.. Ever since I got burned as Ladybug.. Its been three months Tiki."  
"You could've been hurt terribly."

Marinette sighed and knew Tiki was right. She grabbed her phone and dialed Adriens number. She knew he wouldnt pick up but she called anyways.

_Hey, you've reached Adrien Agreste, sorry I cant talk right now. Leave a message!_   
_beep_

"Hey, its Marinette, which you'd probably know from the missed call notification. Um. Alya told me you're worried. You really don't have to be. My parents are right down stairs, all I gotta call and they'll be here. I promise. Have fun at your photoshoot today okay silly kitty? I'll talk to you tonight."

She hung up and put her phone back down.  
"There. Now he doesnt have to be worried. And now Im gonna take a nap."

She pulled her blanket over her eyes and fell asleep. She awoke a few hours later to her phone buzzing. She groaned and answered it without looking.

"Hello," she answered groggily.  
"Hey there bugaboo," Adrien, "I was calling cause I wanted to see how you are."

"I told you in my voice mail, nothing but a cold. Maybe the flu. But Im fine."  
"Im gonna come over later okay?"  
"No, Kitten, I dont wanna get you sick."

Adrien smiled and chuckled.  
"Dont worry, I'm already a little sick, I doubt you'll get me sicker."  
"Adrien," she whined.

There was a knock at her door.  
"Just a sec Adrien," she said before covering her phone, "its open!"

The door opened and in popped Adrien.  
"Hey there bugaboo," he said hanging up.  
"Adrien, I told you not to come."  
"I was already on my way," he said with a shrug, "I brought soup from your favorite restaurant, and some cookies from the bakery."

He put the bags down at her desk and then put his backpack down.

"I also brought you your notes and homework from the past few days. I promise I'll help you do it all. And finally, I brought you something special."

He went into his backpack and took out a small bag.  
"My way of saying get well soon."

He went over to her bed and gave her the bag, sitting next to her. She gave him a look but took it, opening it to find a stuffed black cat doll. She giggled and looked at him.

"Is this you, Chat," she asked smiling.  
"Look at whats around its neck, Marinette..."

She quirked her brow but did as she was told, finding a beautiful necklace.

"A-Adrien... You shouldn't have..."  
"Consider it an early Valentines day present. It took me forever to talk my dad into letting me get it for you."  
"Speak of your dad, didn't you have a photoshoot today?!"

Adrien groaned and laid across her legs, "I simply could not leave my partner in crime alone in bed sick. I wanted to be here with you Marinette. You are my girlfriend, and you're my partner when Im Chat Noir. I wanted to be here."

Marinette smiled and put the plush back into the bag. She patted the spot next to her to tell Adrien to move. He did as he was told and kissed her head.   
"What did a cat like me do deserve a bug like you," he asked softly.  
"You were you," she answered, yawning, "could you bring me that soup? I haven't eaten all day."  
"Only if I can get a kiss."

Marinette rolled her eyes but gave him a quick kiss. Pleased with the kiss, Adrien got up and got her soup. He sat back down on the bed with it and fed her.

"I can feed myself," Marinette insisted.  
"This may be the only time you'll ever get this kinda treatment, babydoll."

She huffed and let him feed her. After she finished she yawned again, laid down.

"Ready for a nap m'lady," Adrien asked.  
"Only if you come lay with me."

Adrien smiled and did as he was asked, laying next to Marinette. He pulled her close and kissed her head.  
"Sleep tight bugaboo," I'll be here when you wake up.  
~~~  
It was a few days later when Marinette finally got back to school. Thanks to Adrien, she was caught up on everything. She walked into the classroom and looked at Nino, telling him to get up. The teen sighed and said his farewell to Adrien before sitting next to Alya. Marinette sat down next to Adrien and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me get better," she said softly, "I wanted to make it up to you..."

She pushed a small box towards Adrien and smiled. While she waited for him to open the box she got out her material for the class.

Adrien tilted his head at the box and slowly opened it. Sitting in the box was a green scarf, and a little book.  
"How'd you know I like scarves," he asked.  
"Im you're girlfriend," she giggled, "read the book."

She smiled and watched him take the book. He smiled as he went through it. It was different pictures they had taken together in the three months they had been together.   
"Marinette this is amazing. Thank you," he said hugging her, "thank you so much.."  
"Anything for the guy who takes good care of me."

Adrien pulled out of the hug only to kiss Marinette, making everyone awe. Marinette blushed as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, lets get started."

Marinette held Adriens hand under the table the entire class.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this ended weirdly. I suck


End file.
